Hunkai : PRISONER
by chrnin
Summary: "Aku hanya akan menjadi tahanan disini sampai hutang keluargaku lunas." Kim Jongin, 20 tahun. "Tidak. Kau adalah milikku." Oh Sehun, 24 tahun.
1. Chapter 1

"Kenapa harus aku?" Ucap pria tan itu nelangsa.

"Maaf, nak, maaf." Itu yang sejak tadi diucapkan oleh orang tuanya, kedua kakak perempuannya hanya memandangnya prihatin.

Pria tan itu berdiri. Berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya, badannya merosot ke bawah. Air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipi mulusnya.

Dia tahu diri dikeluarga ini. Dia hanya anak angkat. Dia tidak pernah meminta. Dia juga tidak pernah menolak. Dia selalu mengalah. Tapi, untuk masalah satu ini.. bolehkan jika ia menolaknya? Dia ingin egois sekarang.

Tidak.

Jika dia menolaknya, maka kakaknya yang akan tersiksa nantinya. Lebih baik jika dia yang tersiksa.

"Jongin.. Mobil jemputanmu sudah datang." Itu suara kakak sulungnya. Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Aku sedang berkemas." Ucapnya parau. Dia mulai berkemas, membawa barang seperlunya.

Setelah selesai, dia turun membawa tas ransel yang cukup besar. Ada dua orang asing yang duduk bersama keluarganya. Saat menyadari kehadiran Kai, mereka berdiri. Kedua orang asing itu keluar terlebih dulu, memberi Kai kesempatan untuk berpamitan pada keluarganya.

"Baik-baiklah kau disana. Tuan besar tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan." Ayahnya memberi petuah.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya akan dijadikan pembantu disana."

Kakak sulungnya memukulnya keras, kakak keduanya mengikuti yang si sulung lakukan. "Kami akan rindu memukulmu seperti ini." Ucap mereka bersama, lalu memeluk Jongin.

"Bertahanlah sebentar. Setelah kami melunasi hutang, kau akan terbebas dari sana." Ibunya menenangkan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk lalu keluar, dia tidak ingin berada disini dalam waktu lama. Nanti dia malah menangis lagi.

Jongin turun dari mobil. Dia sudah sampai di 'penjara'nya. Tempat ini bagaikan istana. Lapangannya luas, mungkin luasnya menyamai lapangan golf atau bahkan lebih.

Jongin mengikuti dua orang yang menjemputnya tadi. Mereka sampai di tempat latihan menembak. Ada banyak orang disana, orang yang cukup menyeramkan bagi Jongin.

Ada dua orang yang sedang latihan menembak. Satunya bertelinga caplang dan tampan, sesekali ia tertawa bahagia saat tembakannya tepat sasaran. Satu lagi, Jongin tidak bisa menjabarkan wajah orang itu. Orang itu memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya, hanya matanya yang terlihat. Sorot matanya... Dingin.

Orang itu meletakkan pistolnya. Mengambil minuman yang sudah disediakan, meminumnya sambil berjalan menuju Jongin. Si caplang hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Jongin menunduk, takut dengan tatapan itu. Itu terlalu mengintimidasi dirinya.

Sebuah tangan mengangkat dagunya, membuatnya mendongak. Matanya bertemu dengan mata itu, mata yang menurutnya dingin namun kosong.

Orang itu mengamati wajah Jongin dalam diam. Seperti ada magnet diwajah Jongin yang membuatnya enggan berpaling.

"Tuan, dia anak dari Kim Junho." Orang itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

"Tempatkan dia dikamarku."

Jongin kembali mengikuti orang yang menjemputnya tadi. Ingin menunjukkan kamar Jongin katanya. Kamar Jongin ada dilantai dua, di sebelah kanan tangga. Jongin dibiarkan sendiri memasuki kamarnya.

Jongin melongo dengan kamarnya, ini amat luas, bahkan ada dapur kecil lengkap dengan meja makan disini. Jongin terdiam. Bukankah ayah dan ibu bilang ia akan dijadikan tawanan selama mereka belum membayar hutang? Lalu, ini apa? Kenapa jadi tawanan semewah ini hidupnya?

Sekarang hampir waktu makan malam. Tapi Jongin masih tertidur. Bukan tidur dikasur mewahnya, ia tertidur di pojok ruangan. Kasur dikamar ini terlalu besar menurutnya. Tubuhnya tergulung selimut. Sepertinya dia tidur sangat pulas, sampai tidak menyadari ada pria yang duduk bersila dihadapannya. Menatapnya dalam diam.

Jongin menggeliat, meregangkan tubuhnya. Mengucek matanya lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengerjap menatap pria di depannya. Itu pria yang tadi, batinnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jongin."

"Umur?"

"20 tahun."

"Baiklah, aku hanya menanyakan itu. Sekarang mandilah, semua menunggumu di ruang makan bawah." Pria itu berdiri, tangannya sudah memegang knop pintu.

"Oh iya, Jongin.. Namaku Chanyeol." Lalu pria tadi

-Chanyeol- meninggalkan kamarnya.

Jongin tidak acuh, dia segera membereskan selimut dan bantalnya lalu mandi.

Jongin sampai di ruang makan. Ada tiga pria disana, termasuk Chanyeol. Rambut Jongin masih sedikit basah, dia hanya memakan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans panjang. Berbeda sekali dengan tiga pria yang kini tengah menatapnya, mereka memakai jas yang rapi. Apakah Jongin salah kostum?

"Kau menghalangi jalan!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Jongin, Jongin segera menyingkir. Seorang pria muncuk dibelakang Jongin, bibirnya mencebik kesal, tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Duduklah Jongin." Sebuah suara yang bernada perintah terdengar dari sekarang pria yang duduk di ujung meja. Jongin menurut, duduk disamping pria itu.

Pria disamping Jongin mulai mengambil makanan, tidak acuh dengan tatapan Chanyeol yang mengintimidasi.

"Jongin, apa kau sudah mengenal kami semua?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin tahu siapa kalian."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu untuk apa kau ada disini?" Tanya pria jangkung disebelah Chanyeol.

"Sebagai pelayan, kan." Jawab Jongin santai. Dia mulai makan perlahan.

"Setelah makan malam datanglah ke ruanganku." Pria disamping Jongin meninggalkan meja makan. Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Aku Yixing." Pria yang tadi mencebik kesal memperkenalkan diri.

"Dia Yifan." Ucap Yixing sambil menunjuk pria jangkung disamping Chanyeol.

Aura disini jadi lebih baik saat pria tadi pergi. Jongin mudah akrab dengan tiga orang ini.

Saat makan malam selesai, mereka bahkan bermain monopoli bersama.

"Tuan Jongin.." Jongin menoleh. Menatap maid yang tadi memanggilnya "Tuan". Apa itu ejekan? Jongin itu tawanan disini!

" Tuan Muda menunggu anda diruang kerjanya." Ucap maid itu. Ah, Jongin lupa. Dia harus menemui pria tadi kan.

"Dimana ruang kerjanya?"

"Tepat didepan kamarmu." Chanyeol yang menjawab. Jongin mengangguk berterima kasih, lalu pergi ke lantai atas.

"Yak! Apa si brengsek itu sudah mengklaim Jongin?" Yifan berteriak tidak terima. Dia kan tertarik pada Jongin. Eh.

"Jonginku akan terluka jika bersama Tuan Muda." Yixing menunduk sedih.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Yixing, "Jika hyung sudah pulang dari perjalanan bisnis, minta hyung untuk memisahkan Jongin darinya. Agar Jongin tidak terluka."

Jongin mengetuk ruang kerja "Tuan Muda" tapi tidak ada jawaban. Dia memberanikan diri masuk, si Tuan Muda tertidur dikursinya. Wajahnya mendongak, mata dinginnya terpejam. Jongin mendekat, mengamati wajah si Tuan Muda dari dekat.

"Aku ingin jadi setampan ini." Jongin merajuk pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin wajah sempurna seperti Tuan Muda.

"Yak!" Jongin kaget, sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya. Itu tangan Tuan Muda, tangan itu menarik Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Tangan Tuan Muda yang satu lagi menarik kepala Jongin agar Jongin menempel di dadanya. Jongin diam.

"Apa yang ayahmu katakan padamu?" Jongin mendongak. Matanya mengerjap.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Jongin." Pria itu mempertegas pertanyaannya.

Jongin diam. Melepaskan pelukan orang itu pada pinggangnya, tapi ia tidak turun dari pangkuan si Tuan Muda. Jongin berbalik membelakangi pria itu. Tangannya menggapai album foto di meja kerja. Membukanya satu persatu. Itu berisi foto dirinya. Apa Tuan Muda ini menguntitnya?

Si Tuan Muda terbangun, memeluk pinggang Jongin lagi dengan posesif.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabku?" Tanyanya lagi. Jongin menggeleng. Entah kenapa mulutnya memilih membisu sekarang.

Air mata Jongin menetes. Ia melihat foto dirinya dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Darimana pria itu mendapatkan foto ini? Bahkan, Jongin sama sekali tidak memiliki foto serupa. Si Tuan Muda masih betah memeluk Jongin. Bahkan, ia kini menyenderkan kepalanya pada punggung Jongin yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Itu hadiah sambutanku untukmu. Kau tahu Jongin, sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan foto itu."

"Terima kasih.. Tuan." Jongin memeluk album foto itu dengan eratnya.

Mereka terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Oh Sehun!" Mereka mendongak ke arah teriakan itu. Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Oh Sehun!" Mereka mendongak ke arah teriakan itu. Seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu._

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Jongin terkesiap mendengar teriakan itu. Bahkan tubuhnya sempat sedikit bergetar tadi.

Sehun tidak peduli dengan teriakan itu. Dia bergeming dengan posisinya tadi. Tangannya mengelus tangan Jongin pelan, berusaha menenangkan Jonginnya.

Hah? Jonginnya? Sejak kapan Jongin jadi milikmu Oh Sehun!?

"Lepas pelukanmu atau kuseret Jongin ke belakang!"

Mendengar ancaman itu, Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maumu Kim Joonmyeon?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada dinginnya. Dia terlihat muak sekarang.

Joonmyeon hanya diam dan menatap tajam. Memberikan kode pada Sehun untuk menyuruh Jongin pergi dari sini.

"Jongin, bisakah kau keluar dulu?" Dia menggunakan nada yang sedikit lembut pada Jongin, berbeda sekali dengan nadanya saat bicara dengan Joonmyeon tadi.

"Eung... Bolehkah aku membawa ini, Tuan?" Jongin menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan keluarganya.

"Bawa album foto itu denganmu."

"Terimakasih, Tuan Muda."

Jongin segera membungkuk pada Sehun lalu keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Di depan pintu, ia juga membungkuk pada Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Ada apa Sehun?"

"Ada oksigen."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Joonmyeon terdiam. Sehun sepertinya benar-benar serius dengan jawabannya.

"Oksigen?"

"Iya, oksigen. Itu adalah gas yang membuatmu tetap hidup. Alasan hidup seseorang adalah karena dia menghirup oksigen." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oksigenmu..."

"Jongin."

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi Sehun."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Menodai para tahanan hutang disini."

Wajah Sehun mengeras mendengar ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Hentikan itu Sehun."

"Sudah aku bilang bukan aku yang melakukannya."

Sehun mengelak, untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lalu siapa? Katakan padaku siapa yang melakukan itu!"

Joonmyeon berteriak marah pada Sehun. Sehun selalu mengelak, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa orang yang melimpahkan kesalahan ini padanya.

"Percayalah, bukan aku orangnya."

"Sehun, para tahanan itu ada dibelakang. Dan setiap ada kasus, kau selalu terbukti sedang tidur diranjang tahanan itu."

"Aku hanya tidur. Bukan aku yang melakukan seks dengan mereka."

"Kalau begitu katakan pada kami siapa yang melakukan seks dan membuat mereka sampai trauma seperti itu."

Chanyeol datang ke ruangan Sehun. Dia hanya ingin menjadi penengah disini. Terakhir kali Joonmyeon memarahi Sehun, mereka berakhir dengan katana dan pistol ditangan masing-masing.

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka."

"Jika saja mereka menggunakan mulut mereka dengan benar.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum kesal mengingat para tahanan yang bungkam saat ditanya.

"Tuan Kim! Keluar atau aku akan kebelakang!" Yixing berteriak didepan ruang kerja Sehun. Jongin disampingnya hanya diam menatapnya.

"Masalah ini belum selesai Oh Sehun."

Joonmyeon keluar diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Yixing segera menarik tangan Joonmyeon untuk pergi dari sana. Dia harus membuat Joonmyeon tenang agar besok tidak ada perang saudara dirumah ini.

"Kau belum tidur Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin yang memeluk album fotonya.

"Aku belum mengantuk, Tuan...?"

"Jangan seformal itu, panggil saja aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak termasuk dalam Tuan disini."

"Baik, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol gemas dengan tingkah Jongin. Dia maklum dengan Sehun sekarang. Tidak heran jika si dingin itu jatuh cinta pada Jongin. Lelaki tan ini sangat manis.

"Boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, aku akan melakukan apapun itu."

"Matilah."

"Ne?"

Chanyeol menahan tawanya melihat respon Jongin. Si tan itu terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku becanda. Masuklah dan tenangkan Sehun, bisa?"

"Memangnya Tuan Muda kenapa?"

"Masuk saja dulu. Aku pergi ya, sampai bertemu besok Jongin."

"Pai pai Chanyeollie.."

Senyum cerah Jongin hilang saat Chanyeol pergi. Dia teringat harus masuk dan menenangkan Sehun. Bohong jika Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia mendengar semuanya dari kamar.

"Tuan Muda.."

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Jongin mengetuk pintu dengan sedikit keras.

"Pergilah jika kau tidak punya urusan penting." Sehun mengusir Jongin, bahkan sebelum mempersilakan Jongin memasuki ruangannya.

"Tapi tadi Chanyeol memintaku untuk..."

"Pergilah."

Jongin menurut pada Sehun. Dia masuk ke kamar, dan kembali ke pojokan dengan selimut dan bantal. Mungkin dia berencana tidur dipojokan lagi.

Sehun sebenarnya tahu apa tujuan Jongin tadi. Dia mendengar semuanya dari dalam. Sebenarnya maksud Chanyeol dan Jongin baik, hanya saja Sehun malu bertemu Jongin sekarang. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kacau dengan air mata dan kantung mata yang sedikit membengkak.

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasakan tubuhnya digendong tadi.

Sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya.

"Tuan Muda?"

"Diam dan tidurlah."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur disini."

Jongin mengeluh. Dia tidak bisa tidur di kasur empuk dan luas ini. Aneh? Tidak kok.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak terbiasa Tuan. Aku biasanya tidur di kasur lantai."

"Kalau begitu biasakan."

Sehun tidak peduli dengan gumaman kesa Jongin. Dia ingin istirahat dan melindungi Jongin saat ini.

"Tuan Muda.."

Sehun diam, dia lelah sekarang. Bahkan mengucapkan sepatah katapun rasanya sangat susah.

"Tadi Yixing bercerita kepadaku. Katanya semua tahanan hutang dijadikan pelayan dan tidurnya dibelakang. Bahkan saat kemari pun mereka hanya dijemput dengan mobil biasa."

Sehun bergumam pelan mendengar cerita Jongin. Dia suka mendengar suara Jongin.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak seperti itu Tuan? Aku dijemput dengan mobil mewah. Bahkan aku tidur di kamar Tuan. Dan aku tidak dijadikan pelayan."

"Bahkan Tuan memiliki foto-fotoku. Kenapa aku merasa... diistimewakan?"

Tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin berbalik. Dia menghadap Sehun sekarang.

"Kupikir kau tertidur Tuan."

"Tidak, aku hanya suka mendengarkan suaramu."

"Suka sih suka. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku." Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu karena kau memang istimewa Jongin."

"Istimewa kenap.."

"Sudah pukul 3 pagi Jongin, tidurlah. Kau pasti lelah."

Jongin menuruti ucapan Sehun. Dia akan kembali tidur.

"Selamat malam Tuan."

"Tuan.."

Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dia dibangunkan oleh seorang maid dirumah itu.

"Eum?"

"Anda segeralah bersiap, sarapan sudah siap. Sebentar lagi semua akan ada dimeja makan."

Jongin segera beranjak dari tidurnya. Dia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi. Dia harus cepat-cepat sekarang.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Jongin segera turun ke lantai bawah. Dia memakai celana kain hitam dan atasan kemeja polos berwarna baby blue.

"Pagi Jongin. Duduklah, kita makan setelah semua berkumpul."

Jongin disambut oleh pria yang tidak dia kenal. Pria itu berwajah cantik dan senyum yang manis.

"Kau disini Baekhyun?" Yixing datang dengan pakaian formalnya, sepertinya dia akan pergi setelah ini.

"Iya hyung. Kata Chanyeol aku harus menjaga milik Sehun hari ini."

"Memang Tuan Muda kemana?"

Yixing dan Baekhyun diam memandang Jongin. Apa kata Jongin tadi? Tuan Muda? Itu bukan fetish si dingin Oh Sehun kan?

"Kenapa kalian berdiri saja? Duduk dan makanlah."

Mendengar suara Joonmyeon yang suram, mereka segera duduk dan memulai sarapan.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, bahkan si cerewet Yixing dan Baekhyun pun bungkam saat mood Joonmyeon jelek seperti ini.

"Lay, hari ini kau ikut aku. Lalu kau Baek, jaga rumah. Dan kau Jongin.."

"N-ne?"

"Tetaplah di kamarmu, kunci pintunya dan jangan membuka pintu kecuali pada Baekhyun. Mengerti?"

Jongin mengangguk patuh, "Iya Tuan Kim."

"Tidak usah memanggil Tuan, kau bukan pelayan disini."

"Hah? Tapi..."

"Tanyakan pada Sehun apa posisimu disini. Dia yang bertanggung jawab tentang kau sekarang."

Jongin hanya terdiam. Jika bukan pelayan, lalu apa posisinya? Babu?

"Kenapa harus Sehun? Aku juga ingin bertanggung jawab atas Jongin. Jongin bukan milik Sehun." Sebuah suara dingin yang disertai protes membuat semua yang diruang makan menoleh.

Joonmyeon menoleh ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin, kau lebih ingin diurus dia atau Sehun?"

Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Kenapa dia harus memilih sih. Jadikan saja dia pelayan, itu lebih baik. Tidak rumit seperti ini.

"Jongin..." Joonmyeon menginterupsi lamunan Jongin.

"Aku memilih..." 

**TBC**

_Kok jadi gaje gini ya:"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Jongin, kau lebih ingin diurus dia atau Sehun?"_

 _Jongin terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Kenapa dia harus memilih sih. Jadikan saja dia pelayan, itu lebih baik. Tidak rumit seperti ini._

 _"Jongin..." Joonmyeon menginterupsi lamunan Jongin._

 _"Aku memilih..."_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

"Siapapun yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap mengklaimmu menjadi milikku." Sehun datang dengan wajah dinginnya.

Dia bertelanjang dada, dengan perban yang membalut dadanya serta lengan kiri atasnya.

"Mana bisa begitu Sehun!" Yifan -pria tadi- memprotes Sehun.

"Ya sudah, bisa kan saja."

Sehun duduk di samping Jongin dan mulai makan makanan Jongin. Sepertinya dia terlalu malas untuk mengambil makan sendiri.

Sesekali tangannya menyuapi Jongin yang hanya tertunduk diam. Saat bibir Jongin belepotan makanan, Sehun mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu menjilat ibu jarinya sendiri.

Mengundang pandangan geli setengah jijik para penikmat sarapan diruang makan. Dan juga, mengundang senyum malu dari Jongin sendiri.

Yifan sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan ruang makan karena muak melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kau habis dari mana Hun?" Baekhyun bertanya, penasaran dengan perban yang membalut Sehun.

"Latihan."

Sehun hanya menjawab singkat dan kembali pada kegiatannya tadi. Ditambah sekarang Jongin ikut menyuapi Sehun.

Hei! Kemana perginya Jongin si pemuda yang sangat benci karena dikirim ke rumah ini!?

Kemana Jongin yang sebelumnya!?

Joonmyeon dan Yixing sudah asik dengan kegiatan membicarakan bulan madu. Ya, mereka akan menikah sebentar lagi.

Baekhyun merasa menjadi obat nyamuk diantar dua pasangan ini. Kemana sih perginya si caplang itu!?

Baekhyun mengabaikan makanannya, dia meraih ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada si caplang itu.

 _Kau dimana?_

 _ **Yeollie**_  
 _Di belakang. Kenapa sayang?_  
 _Kau rindu?_

 _Tidak, kata Dilan rindu_  
 _itu berat._

 _ **Yeollie**_  
 _Hehe. Lalu kenapa kau_  
 _mencariku?_

 _Cepat ke ruang makan._  
 _SEKARANG!_

Melihat pesan Baekhyun itu, Chanyeol segera meletakkan senapan laras panjangnya. Dia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Terlambat sedikit saja, Baekki nya mungkin akan tega memotong kelaminnya.

Sampai di ruang makan, Chanyeol tidak menemukan kekasihnya. Yang dia lihat hanya Joonmyeon dan Yixing yang sedang makan sambil membahas anak.

Matilah kau Chanyeol... Baekhyun mungkin akan benar-benar memotong kelaminmu.

"Jongin, bisa tolong aku memakai kemeja ini?"

"Iya Tuan."

Jongin segera bangkit dari tidur telungkupnya. Dia memasangkan kemeja Sehun dengan telaten. Maklum saja, tangan Sehun masih terasa sakit jika memakai baju sendiri.

"Jongin.."

"Iya Tuan?"

Jongin memasangkan kancing kemeja Sehun dengan sedikit kesal. Kancingnya itu cukup banyak, ditambah juga susah memasukkannya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?"

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku punya banyak pertanyaan Tuan."

"Kalau begitu, bertanyalah padaku."

Kali ini Jongin menggeleng tegas, "Tuan sedang tidak sehat. Lain kali saja aku bertanya."

"Kau bisa bertanya apapun padaku kapanpun itu Jongin."

Jongin terdiam. Ia berpikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bertanya dulu mengingat kondisi Sehun yang sedang sakit.

Tapi karena Sehun terlihat memaksa maka...

"Aku ini siapa Tuan?"

Sehun mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau Jongin, Kim Jongin."

"Bukan itu maksudku Tuan. Maksudku aku dikirim kesini untuk jaminan hutang keluargaku. Dan katanya aku akan dijadikan pelayan."

"Iya, lalu?"

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak diperlakukan sebagaimana para pelayan yang lain?"

"Ada aturan disini."

"Aturan seperti apa Tuan?"

"Ada lima orang yang berkuasa disini."

"Lima? Siapa saja?"

"Yang pertama, Kim Joonmyeon."

"Orang yang memarahi Tuan kemarin?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Iya, yang memarahinya adalah si Joonmyeon sialan itu.

"Yang kedua, Wu Yifan."

"Oh, aku kenal Yifan _gege_."

Jongin bersorak senang. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang sedikit muram.

"Yang ketiga, Kim Jongdae."

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Dia masih dirumah kekasihnya. Jika kau bertemu pria dengan wajah dingin tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Itulah Jongdae."

Ya, Jongdae itu istimewa. Tapi Sehun menjulukinya psikopat. Karena bibir Jongdae selalu terlihat tersenyum apapun keadannya. Hanya Sehun yang berani memanggilnya psikopat.

"Yang keempat, Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeollie _hyung_?"

Wajah Sehun mengeras mendengarnya. Sejak kapan Jongin nya menjadi sangat dekat dengan si caplang itu!?

"Tapi katanya kemarin dia bukan Tuan disini."

"Chanyeol memang seperti itu, tapi dia itu pemilik saham terbesar setelah Joonmyen."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Yang terakhir, aku."

"Oh, pantas saja kau dipanggil Tuan Muda."

"Iya, dan kau nyonya mudanya."

Jongin berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Sepertinya kedua orang ini jatuh cinta.

"Lalu apa aturan yang Tuan maksud?"

"Jika ada tawanan yang masuk rumah ini, kami diperbolehkan mengklaimnya jika kami tertarik padanya. Itu ada setiap kontrak kami, termasuk kontrak kami dengan ayahmu."

"Lalu aku..?"

"Aku sudah mengklaimmu. Bahkan saat sebelum kau menjadi tawanan."

"Kapan itu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, dia hanya mencium pipi Jongin dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia ada urusan di luar hari ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Tuan?" Jongin terbangun dari tidur siangnya karena sebuah lengan memeluknya.

"Tuan Muda?"

Jongin membalikkan dirinya karena orang yang memeluknya itu tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Tuan!?" Jongin segera mendorong pria itu dari sisinya.

"Kemarilah Jongin."

"Tidak mau."

Jongin masih setia berdiri di pojok ruangan favoritnya. Dia tidak mau diapa-apakan oleh pria ini.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Hanya memelukmu."

"Tidak." Jongin menolak dengan tegas.

Dia teringat obrolan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Baekhyun bilang dia harus mengunci pintu, dan hanya boleh membukanya untuk Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun.

Tapi dia tadi ketiduran dan lupa mengunci pintu. Kata Baekhyun juga, dia tidak boleh percaya dengan omongan orang selain omongan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Kenapa tidak harus mempercayai Chanyeol? Itu karena Chanyeol bisa saja berbohong untuk menenangkan orang. Dan Baekhyun membenci sikap Chanyeol yang itu.

"Aku bilang kemarilah."

"Aku bilang tidak mau."

"Kemari atau akan aku bunuh Tuan Muda mu itu!"

Mendengar itu, Jongin goyah. Dia tidak ingin Tuan Muda terluka sedikitpun. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati pria itu.

Pria itu menarik pinggang Jongin. Memaksa Jongin untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa secantik ini Jongin?"

Pria itu bertanya sambil mengelus pipi Jongin. Jongin sendiri sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tahu, aku akan merebutmu dari Sehun."

Jongin menggeleng.

"Kau lebih memilih Sehun daripada aku!?"

Pria itu membentak Jongin. Perlahan, Jongin mengeluarkan air matanya. Dia sedang merasakan tekanan batin sekarang.

 _Sret._

Pria itu merobek kemeja panjang yang dipakai Jongin. Ya, Jongin hanya memakai kemeja karena tadi dia memang berencana tidur siang. Sehun hanya bisa tidur jika dia telanjang, tapi Sehun melarangnya.

Setidaknya Jongin harus memakai kemeja yang menutupi setengah paha jenjangnya.

Jongin telanjang sekarang. Pria itu menatap jongin penuh napsu. Jongin hanya menangis dibawah kungkungan orang itu. Menggigit bibirnya menahan isaknya.

Pria itu mencium leher Jongin dengan beringas. Giginya sesekali menggigit leher Jongin kemudian menyesapnya.

Jongin hanya mampu menahan desahan sebisanya. Dia tidak ingin mendesah, itu akan membuat pria diatasnya semakin semangat menodainya.

Pria itu terus mengerjai tubuh Jongin. Sekarang, pria itu sedang mengerjai penis Jongin.

Jongin tidak bisa menahan desahannya lagi saat dia akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Dia meremas rambut pria itu ketika mencapai orgasmenya.

"Stop it.. Eunghh.. Akhhh.. Ge..."

Punggung Jongin membusur saat mengeluarkan cairannya. Bohong jika dia bilang tidak menikmati blowjob dari pria itu.

Dia menikmatinya. Tapi hatinya membencinya.

"Sudah mendapatkan orgasme mu sayang?"

Jongin hanya diam dan menatap sayu pria diatasnya.

"Giliranku untuk mendapat orgasme ku."

Dengan cepat pria itu membalik tubuh Jongin untuk menungging. Dia lalu menggesekkan penisnya dilubang Jongin setelah menurunkan sedikit celana kainnya.

"Jangan... Ku mohon..." Jongin memohon dengan sangat pada pria itu. Tapi pria itu mengabaikannya.

"Jauhkan penismu dari Jonginku brengsek!"

TBC

Ini saya nulis apa sih, kok gaje:"

 **Balasan Review**

 **jongiebottom** iya, dilanjut kalo banyak yg suka. Btw, kok kayak pernah liat namamu di wattpad ya.-.

 **ohkimjs** Cie kaget gegara tanda seru:v

 **jjong86** 20 tahun, maaf bikin bingung, bikin summarynya pas ngantuk, ehe.

 **Caesarinn** Iya, makasih semangatnya

 **aleinblue** **ryp9488** **bbkai** **Athiyyah417** **lobelyzchoo** **cikwang** Iya, lanjut kalo yg suka banyak

 **jjong86** Siapa ya.. Rahasia ih, hehe

 **Mamahnya Jongin** Insyaallah dipanjangin, tapi takutnya kalo kepanjangan ngebosenin

 **Jongina88** update seminggu sekali kalo gak ada halangan

 **isjongina** kenapa gak suka? Aku penggal pas bagian itu biar ngegantung ceritanya.

I'm back guys... Ini ff up gak menentu kalo di ffn. Tapi aku usahain seminggu sekali up. Semoga ada yg nungguin ff ini ya

Maaf baru bisa balesin review kalian. Makasih udah mau baca, udah mau review. Sayang kalian :*

Eh ada yg minta rate m ya? Ini authornya demen baca yg rate m, tapi gak bisa buat yg rate m


	4. Chapter 4

_Note : Iya, ini ff nya kependekan, karena inspirasinya juga pendek._

 _Tapi 1k words itu udah benyak kalo di wattpad jadi ya aku samain aja sama yg di wattpad_

 _tapi kalo di ffn keliatan pendek ya.. Takutnya kalo aku bikin panjang2 ntar malah ngebosenin,_

 _ini aja udah ngebosenin kan:"_

 _Udah, mulai baca aja ya..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRISONER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Jangan... Ku mohon..." Jongin memohon dengan sangat pada pria itu. Tapi pria itu mengabaikannya._

 _"Jauhkan penismu dari Jonginku brengsek!"_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

 _Bruk!_

Sehun memukul pria itu dari atas Jongin sampai pria itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sesegera mungkin dia menyelimuti badan Jongin.

Jongin memeluk Sehun erat, seakan Sehun hendak meninggalkannya.

"Tuan... hiks.. hiks.." Jongin menangis dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Aku ada disini sayang." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin, menenangkan kesayangannya.

"Sialan kau Oh." Pria itu bangun dari jatuhnya lalu membenarkan celananya.

"Pergilah sebelum Baekhyun kemari." Sehun menyuruh orang itu pergi, seakan ingin menyelamatkan orang itu dari amukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mempunyai kekuasaan apapun di rumah ini. Tapi sama seperti Chanyeol, dia adalah orang kepercayaan disini. Dan dia bebas mau memarahi siapapun, termasuk si Tuan Besar Joonmyeon. Dia sudah masuk dalam keluarga mafia ini.

Pria itu segera pergi setelah memberikan _flying kiss_ pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sakit Tuan.."

"Bagian mana yang sakit hm?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan Jongin karena pria tan itu tidak segera menjawab. Dilihatnya pipi pria itu sedikit memerah malu dan bibirnya digigit gugup.

"Lubangmu?"

Jongin mendongak kaget. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mengucapkan kalimat vulgar itu dengan santainya.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk menghindari tatapan Sehun, ia lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Tunggulah disini, aku akan memanggilkan Baekhyun dulu."

Jongin menarik kemeja Sehun saat pria itu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Jika dia kesini lagi bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan, aku janji."

Jongin menggeleng. Dia tidak bisa percaya pada janji Sehun itu.

Sehun menutup telinga Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mendekap Jongin di dadanya. Lalu,

"BAEKHYUUNN!" Sehun berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa. Well, hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa memanggil Baekhyun tanpa beranjak dari tempat.

Tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun datang dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang... seksi.

Ya, Baekhyun hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran sama seperti yang dipakai Jongin tadi. Ditambah bando pita yang dipakainya. Bukankah dia terlihat seperti _baby boy_?

"Oleskan obat ini pada lubangnya." Baekhyun melemparkan salep pada Sehun.

"Jongin, katakan pada Joonmyeon apa yang barusan kau alami. Aku benar-benar muak dengan pria tiang itu."

"Pria tiang? Chanyeol?" Sehun bertanya dengan sok polosnya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Tapi pria tiang yang barusan memasuki lubang Jongin."

"Kenapa bukan kau atau Chanyeol saja yang melaporkannya pada Joonmyeon?"

"Ini karena janji sialan yang sudah kami buat denganmu brengsek!" Baekhyun menutup pintu dengan keras. Hanya satu alasan ini yang membuat Baekhyun membenci Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin terdiam di kamar itu. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya hembusan nafas keduanya yang terdengar.

"Hiks.." Isakan lirih terdengar dari Jongin, Sehun dengan sigap mengelus punggungnya untuk menenangkan pria tan.

"Tuan.."

"Apa Jongin?"

"Dimana Tuan Kim?"

"Joonmyeon? Dia sedang menyiapkan undangan, dia akan pulang sebelum jam makan malam."

"Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Kenapa sayang? Kau bisa bicara denganku."

Jongin menggeleng, tangisnya semakin keras.

Sehun memeluk Jongin erat, dia tahu alasan Jongin ingin menemui Joonmyeon. Tapi dia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi, bisa mati si tiang nanti jika Joonmyeon tahu masalah ini.

"Maaf Jongin, tapi bisakah untuk masalah ini kau tutup mulut?"

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sehun sendu. Matanya berbicara, dia minta penjelasan Sehun sekarang.

"Dia orang yang berarti untukku."

"Orang sebrengsek dia?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Dia menyelamatkan orang yang paling berharga untukku."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang sangat aku cintai, kekasihku."

Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Sehun. Hatinya mencelos mendengar Sehun memiliki kekasih.

Kau itu kenapa Jongin? Memangnya apa hakmu untuk cemburu? Kau itu siapanya Sehun? Sadar Jongin, kau hanya pelayan disini. Jangan berharap lebih walau Sehun berkata kau itu miliknya. Kau hanya sementara saja disini.

Jongin menidurkan dirinya. Dirinya membelakangi Sehun. Dia seperti kekasih yang sedang merajuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PRISONER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berjalan tanpa suara ke dapur. Dia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang memasak bersama.

 _Kapan kita akan seperti ini lagi sayang?_ Batinnya sendu, dia merindukan kekasihnya. Sangat.

"Mau kopi?"

"Luhan? Kapan kau datang?"

"Espresso atau cappucino?"

"Bukannya kau ada di China dengan Tao?"

"Cappuccino. Pakai krim atau tidak?"

"Ada alasan khusus kau kemari?"

"Ini kopimu."

Luhan menyerahkan kopinya pada Sehun. Ia lalu pergi menuju kamar Sehun.

"Luhan jelaskan dulu padaku.."

Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil. Sifat Sehun yang ini hanya ditunjukkan pada Luhan dan kekasihnya.

Tepat didepan pintu, Luhan berhenti.

"Pertama, aku sudah di Korea sejak 5 bulan lalu. Kedua, aku dan Tao kemari berdua. Ketiga, aku datang karena Baekhyun bilang kekasihmu pulang dan si gila itu menyetubuhinya."

"Dia pulang?" Sehun tertawa miris mendengarnya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar sedikit. Jongin tertidur dengan wajah damainya. Hati Luhan menghangat melihatnya. Malaikat kebahagiaan keluarga ini sudah datang.

"Aku akan menetap lama di Korea."

"Percuma, dia tidak akan ingat."

"Aku akan menghubungi yang lain agar segera datang."

"Luhan.."

Lagi. Sehun merengek lagi pada Luhan. Luhan itu seperti ibu bagi Sehun.

"Siapa yang belum tahu? Pasti Jongdae, Minseok, dan Kyungsoo ya?"

" _Hyung_."

Luhan terdiam. Jika Sehun sudah memanggilnya _hyung_ dengan nada datar, artinya Sehun sedang kesal padanya.

"Percuma. Dia tidak ingat semuanya."

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan, menuju ruang kerjanya. Dia menangis, Luhan tahu itu. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menangis selain dihadapan Nini nya.

"Sehunnie.." Luhan beranjak dari pintu kamar, mengikuti Sehun ke ruang kerjanya.

Dia menahan lengan Sehun dan memeluknya, erat sekali. Baru kali ini Sehun menunjukkan kesedihannya pada Luhan.

Tidak, mungkin ini kali pertama Sehun menunjukkan kerapuhannya pada orang selain Nini nya.

Nini, kekasih Sehun. Alasan Sehun bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Kita ingatkan dia perlahan, ya?" Luhan bicara dengan lembut, menenangkan adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah 5 tahun, dan dia tidak ingat sama sekali."

Tangis Sehun semakin keras. Dia menyesal melepaskan Nininya dulu. Andai saja dia sendiri yang merawatnya, setidaknya Nininya akan mengenalnya sedikit kan?

"Dia pasti akan ingat, aku yakin."

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun, diusapnya liquid bening yang mengalir di pipi adiknya.

Setelah itu, dia memeluk Sehun erat. Dulu Nini selalu melakukan ini jika Sehun emosi atau menangis, dan itu berhasil.

 _Brak!_

Luhan reflek melepaskan pelukannya. Dia dan Sehun menatap pintu ruang kerja yang terbuka, dan pintu kamar yang baru saja dibanting oleh seseorang.

"Sifat cemburunya masih sama." Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, Nini masih sangat cemburuan ternyata.

"Tadi dia marah." Sehun mengingat lagi sikap Jongin tadi.

"Padamu?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku bilang aku punya kekasih."

Mereka saling lirik dan tertawa cukup keras. Entah kenapa, tapi semua yang dilakukan Jongin memang nampak lucu dimata mereka.

"Kau ingat tidak Hun?"

"Apa?"

"Saat kau bilang kau memiliki kekasih lain, kau mengatakannya tepat saat ulang tahunnya."

"Aku ingat, dia berkata akan melemparkan pisau ke wajahku."

"Dan dia melakukannya, dia membawa banyak pisau."

"Iya, tapi dimarahi ibunya karena tidak ada pisau untuk memasak."

Mengingat masa lalu itu membuat tawa mereka semakin meledak. Memang Nini tidak segalak dulu, tapi sifat merajuknya masih sama.

"Jadi itu kekasih Tuan Muda." Jongin bergumam dibalik pintu kamar. Ya, dia sedang mengintip ruang kerja Sehun sekarang.

Sehun berbeda sekali sekarang. Saat bersamanya, Sehun tidak pernah tertawa sekeras itu.

"Jongin, kau mengintip?" Teriakan Sehun membuat Jongin kelabakan. Dia segera berjalan ke tempat tidurnya dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Minta Bibi Im menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian."

"Disebelah kamarmu boleh?"

"Jangan. Itu milik Niniku."

Begitulah Sehun, mengklaim lantai 2 sebagai dunianya dan Nininya. Yang boleh tidur dikamar lantai 2 hanya dia dan Nininya.

Sehun pergi ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan mengambil foto keluarga di dompetnya. Ada Luhan dan Jongin remaja di dalam foto keluarga itu. Serta ada ayah dan ibu yang memeluk mereka penuh sayang.

"Ibu, aku berjanji akan menyusulmu setelah mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Harusnya ini di publish kemarin, tapi aku lupa, maafkan guys:"

Oh iya, minggu depan **PRISONER** gak update dikarenakan aku lagi uts.

Makasih buat yg udah nunggu ff abal2 ini, dan makasih buat yg mau baca, terharu aku:")

Reviewnya belum bisa aku bales ya... Chapter depan aja aku balesnya.

See you readers^^


End file.
